


Monday Nite Raw

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute, ECW - Freeform, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, wwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: Monday nights have becoming wrestling nights for the sons of Sparda. Only recently, they've invited Nero to the fun. As the brothers reminisce about their childhood, Vergil discovers a new way to bond with Nero. Something involving putting Dante through wooden tables.But hell, if it puts a smile on their faces, Dante'll endure anything.





	Monday Nite Raw

Cheers and jeers rang through the Devil May Cry agency.

The glare of the TV screen on the faces of the three men sitting on the couch. 

Nero was in the middle of Dante and Vergil, groaning as popcorn spilled onto his lap when Dante jumped from his seat and cheered.

To his surprise, Vergil did the same.

Of course.

Of course the damn twins would cheer for the same guy.

Monday night was wrestling night.

Monday Night Raw, it was called. 

Apparently, when they were kids, they would sneak downstairs and watch wrestling when Eva was asleep. They would cheer when Macho Man Randy Savage would jump on screen, when he'd fight Hulk Hogan again and again. 

Their tastes had gone from WWF to ECW, a smaller branch of wrestling called Extreme Championship Wrestling.

Hardcore, it was. So hardcore that only cable had it on at special times of the night. Where wrestlers like Sabu and Sandman had barbwire matches and set each other on fire. Where Rob Van Dam flew into the air and kicked people's faces with garbage cans. 

Bleeding out for the fan's entertainment; ECW had a cult following, and the twins loved it.

Loved it so much, that Eva screamed bloody murder the day Dante hit Vergil between the eyes with a 2x4. 

Vergil was unfazed-he responded by kicking Dante between the legs and breaking a garbage can over his back. 

They had given themself up when Vergil bodyslammed Dante into a bed of thumbtacks, shouting "ECW" like they did on the TV. 

Eva plugged out the TV. 

Nearly put the kids into a rehabilitation place had they not been half demons.

Now, on Monday night, the three watch as a new generation of wrestlers walk down the ring. Sure, the ones they grew up with are still there; Ric Flair for instance, but now he fights alongside his pretty little daughter, Undertaker and Shawn Michaels are still there; Undertaker still as scary as he was when they were ten.

Dante says he likes Finn Balór, an Irish fighter. He thinks he's pretty cool. Vergil likes him too, so when Balór makes Dolph Ziggler tap out, the two get up and cheer.

Nero is bored.

And so he changes the channel.

Both twins stop cheering, and suddenly, their gaze is on him. 

Vergil's glare is especially intimidating. That's his father, after all. And it wasn't like they had much time to bond; this Monday night thing becoming fairly recent. He hadn't realized how much he liked wrestling. It seemed so...uncouth for a man of his stature. He assumed Vergil would be into more..gentlemanly sports like polo or cricket.

Deep down, he really was so much alike to his twin.

Nero hadn't realized the severity of his actions when they realized ECW was on the screen. Dante and Vergil lit up like the screen. It was an older match; the legendary barbed wire match between Sabu and Sandman.

Nero's eyes bulged out. Wrestling was THIS violent?! It was nothing compared to the Monday Night Raw they were just watching.

Here, they were wrapped in barbwire, set on fire, dragged with thumbtacks, hit by 2x4's, thrown through tables, it was so violent, Nero nearly felt sick to his stomach.

Of course, though the twins were glued to the screen, screaming and cheering at each devastating hit.

They, along with the crowd began chanting "ECW, ECW!" running around the living room. This was expected out of Dante, but Vergil? Then again, the running joke was that Vergil had lost all his iq when around Dante, and that Nero was the only one who held the family brain cell. 

Dante went in the kitchen to get more popcorn. After all, it was spilled all over Nero's lap and on the floor. He'd pick it up later. As Dante was remodeling his bedroom, he had chosen to sleep downstairs.

Vergil followed. After their Monday nights, it was also sleepover night, so Vergil brought his red sleeping bag. Dante had his blue one beside his so they could be close and talk and cuddle and kiss all hours of the night.

They'd watch scary movies and usually, Vergil inched closer and closer until Dante would open his bag and let him in. 

Blue Power Rangers bag, it was, because that was Vergil's favorite. He won it in an auction on Ebay-well, Trish did, since he didn't know how to use the internet. She didn't question, and when it came in the mail, Dante beamed in joy. 

Vergil's was of the Red Ranger, Dante's favorite. If not for the simple explanation that it reminded him of their childhood. 

After the scary movie, after Vergil was in his sleeping bag, they'd kiss and forget Netflix was still on. Dante couldn't figure out Netflix but Vergil knew, borrowing Lady's account. 

It wasn't until a loud advertisement would come on, scaring the boys out of their reverie. 

They were out of popcorn. Dante groaned. "Remind me to go to the store and pick some up later." he said to the others.

No response.

"Hmmm.." Dante hummed. It was too late to order pizza, Tony's down the street was closed, so he had nothing to entertain the two who had suddenly become quiet.

Vergil looked at Nero with a sly look on his face. "Nero, come here." he whispered. His voice sent red flags and alarms up his spine. Nero stayed in place.

"Nero, come here." Vergil said again, gesturing his son towards him. What exactly did he want? There was a scary and predatory look on his face, something he wanted no part of.

It wasn't like Nero knew Vergil much anyway. His expressions other than a cold lake were so few and in between. 

"Call this...bonding if you will. We've only just started inviting you to our Mondays, so you best earn your keep." he said cooly.

"Bonding? Earn..keep?" Nero was confused. 

And there were only two sleeping bags.

Was Vergil..trying?

"Come on, follow me." he said, crouching down on the floor, walking towards the small kitchenette.

There was a pool table, a jukebox, his favorite desk, and a few tables laying around. The couch, the TV, it really was a mess. But it was homely, Vergil gave him that.

Nero, curiously, followed. 

If Vergil was going to try, he might as well join him.

"Yo, guys? Vergil? Nero?" 

Dante exited the kitchenette, Vergil and Nero stood around the arch in wait, quietly waiting for the chance to strike. 

When Dante exited, Vergil shouted, "Nero, now!" and both men pounced on him.

"What the-?!" Dante shouted when he found himself tackled by the two men. He flew backwards, then Vergil kicked him in the abdomen. Nero followed that up with an uppercut to the neck. Vergil took the opportunity to cradle Dante, then picked him up.

"Nero, get the table!" Vergil yelled. Nero obeyed and dragged a table close to them. Dante was confused and held on for dear life, his heart pounding in his throat when he saw the table.

"You two!!! You'll pay for this!" he yelled. Though inside he was also smiling at the two bonding like this. Shit, he'd endure any kind of pain to be together like this. 

With the table set up, Vergil held Dante over his head, Nero at the ready and counted, "One, Two, Three!" and the two dove, slamming Dante through the table. 

The sound of crunching wood was deafening, and Dante groaned in pain at the wood underneath him. He was pretty sure he had splinters too.

"ECW, ECW!" both men yelled, cheering and circling around Dante. Vergil wrapped one arm around Nero and grabbed his other arm. Nero nearly froze. It was the same arm Vergil had taken before..and Vergil was on an adrenaline rush having just put his brother through a table.

He grasped that arm and raised it, shouting "Your winner, and new champion, Nero Sparda!" 

Nero blushed and grew flustered as his father absolutely beamed at him. 

"Uh..thanks. I couldn't have done it without you...dad."

"He..called you dad!" Dante coughed. Vergil's heart grew warm. Suddenly, this whole family thing didn't seem as bad as he thought.

"Wait right there, Nero, I'll be right back. You too, Dante." he said. Dante groaned. "Yeah yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

Vergil retreated from the two, and Nero turned to Dante, who was still groaning in pain.

A few minutes later, Vergil returned to Nero's side and put something around his waist. 

"What's this?" he asked, looking down at the plastic gold and black belt that adorned him. "On our 8th birthday, Dante got me this belt from the toy store. It doesn't fit me anymore and I don't want it collecting dust. It's not much, but it's a WWF championship belt. Dante snuck past mother to buy it with his allowance..I've held on to it since. Well..then I found out Dante had it, something to remember me by..I suppose." Vergil replied.

He pulled back and looked at Nero. "Looks good on you..." 

"I can't possibly.." Nero said, growing flustered again. Despite it's plasticity, it was something very special to Vergil, he couldn't.

"Yes you can. You are the champion after all." Vergil said with a smile. "You stopped us on the Qliphoth, then you stopped Urizen. And, on top of that, you're my son."

"Father.." Nero said, looking at his father with a smile. "Well, alright then. I'll be the best champion the world's ever seen!" 

"That's my boy." Vergil said, embracing him.

Nero returned the embrace while Dante still groaned in pain.

"Uh..you two going to help me up anytime soon?"


End file.
